


Avon's Love Life (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Good King Wenceslas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Love Life (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> This filk is on the tape Some Dreams Are Worth Having

Avon stood on Gauda Prime,  
Thinking of his love life,  
If he'd been the marrying kind,  
Who do you think would have been his wife?  
Anna was a lovely girl,  
But he hasn't got her.  
What's the reason for this fact?  
Well now, Avon sh-o-t her.

Cally was an alien,  
From the planet Auron,  
She claimed she couldn't read his mind,   
Even with her power on.  
He thought she might have loved him true,  
But 'twas all a fake,  
He knew it from her dying words -  
When she died she cried out "Blake"!

Servalan was just his type,   
That was quite apparent,  
But she'd had a previous fling,  
With his old pal Tarrant.  
Still, he could forgive her that,  
If she'd sleep in his bed,  
But when she caught him on G.P. -  
She came up and shot him dead!

 


End file.
